Texas is back
by soullessbitch
Summary: this is my 2nd story but my first Yaoi so please REVIEW!


Texas

By: Soulless Bitch

It was a another normal day for the countries, France and England were at it again, and Russia was sexually harassing Prussia about becoming one with him or something. America was passing back and forth, thinking, when Canada noticed.

"Amer-chan what's wrong" he said worried about his older brother.

"They're back" he said loudly to where ever one stopped what they where doing to see what was happening.

"Who's back America" England said confused on what could make his son scared.

" Texas, that's who's back and they won the super ball last night" looking around to see if anyone knew who he was talking about.

" You mean the rednecks?" Canada said look some what surprise.

"Yeah we're back got a problem with that?" came a boy at the door. "And we're here to stay too."

" Wait when did you get there" Canada said quietly and scared for America for he remembered the last time Texas was a country.

" Well I've been here for about 20 minutes" he said walking over to America. America didn't see what he was wearing till he got past France and England, and his face went red. He was wearing a pair of pants with holes on the knee of them, the bottom of them was one side in the boot and the other side over the boot. He had on a white muscle shirt under a brown leather vest. He had on a necklace that was a dragon and if you pulled on the tail shows a small blade. He was wearing an odd bent-out-of-shape cowboy hat that covered his dark chocolate colored hair."What're you looking at America?" he said giving him the death glare.

" Nothing, Texas" he said looking away at Canada to find something to say.

" So Texas how's it been" Canada said with a smile.

"Good and you Canada? How is America treating you?" he said walking up to him and hugging him tightly.

" Can't…breath…Texas" he said feeling weak in the knees.

" Oh I'm sorry Canada" he said backing up to look up at America.

" I'm sorry for being so mean a moment ago." he said looking at his feet hiding red checks.

" Its ok Texas the way I acted to your father when he was a country was rude of me." he said turning his head.

"MEXICO get out here." he said turning around and changing the subject. "Are you the reason that my father joined the United States." he said walking up to him.

" No Texas, I'm not the reason he chose to do that himself" he said drinking a beer.

" All right, now hand me one of those please" he said walking over him to grab a beer from him." Now that that's done I'm going to the patio and listen to my music. So see ya'll later." he said walking to the door. As he got to the door he held his hand up to where it looked like a gun he then touched it to his mouth and kissed it and winked, blowing a kiss to everyone and left smiling. There's something wrong with him America thought. As he looks over to everyone he noticed that Prussia didn't have his little bird friend. "Oh, Prussia where's your bird?" he said worried.

"In the garden why." he said with confusion in his voice.

"Holy mother of god." he said running to the garden with Prussia hot on his heels. As he gets to the garden he sees Texas playing around with some little kids on the slide."Texas where is the peep?" he said walking up to him.

"I don't have a peep, cause marshmallow chickens go" he said bringing his thumbs up to his face and smiling.

"What, you ate my bird?!" Prussia said starting to cry when he saw something land on top of Texas' head.

"Oh you mean this peep. Oh no, I didn't eat him he was too big to eat so I gave him some food and came over here to play with the kids." he said still smiling and pointing at the bird.

"Yes, yes that peep stupid…" America said looking at Prussia

"Stupid is a mean word!" Texas said looking at him in a mean way "And if you say it again I'll cut you in to 13 little pieces hear me?" he said walking up to America.

"Are you really bring up the civil war at a time like this Texas? You're just mad 'cause the land of Dixie didn't win" America said starting to laugh when Texas got in his ear and whispered something.

"Hell yea I am mad that the land of Dixie didn't win but I swear you finish that sentence and I'll kill you cold, do you hear me you mother f-…" but was cut off by Canada. Texas bit America's ear before saying, "And if you think that this conversation is over think again…" he said backing up and moving over to Prussia to give him his bird then walked over to Canada and raped he's arm around Canada's neck . "So Canada what you been up to"

"nothing much Texas, but playing baseball with Texas" he said walking out of everyone sait…..

* * *

SB-this is my 2nd story but my first Yaoi so please **REVIEW **so I know if should let my friend turn it to a manga…..

TX-yeah **REVIEW **cause I want to see where she takes this…..


End file.
